


Anchor

by Fifty



Series: I found you, and you found me [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Danger, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Gangsters, Hurt/Comfort, Independence, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: Sequel to I found you, and you found meEmily Sanders has moved from London to Birmingham with her siblings to free herself and them from a drunk father. As Emily takes a job working at the Garrison she meets John Shelby, a newly divorced, dangerous man who has caught her eye. As Emily is about to realize once your seen with a Shelby brother life can get very hectic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it x

Birmingham wasn't all that different from London, the streets were still busy, the nights occupied the drunks and whores and I still found peace knowing my two siblings were safe by me. 

Ellie was four and she was a little sweetheart, always wanting to dance and play.

David was six and a little spit fire, always looking after me and Ellie as best as he could from our low life father. 

 

My mother died in childbirth with Ellie, and I wish I could tell you the trouble started from that point. The truth is they were both disfunctional from the start of whatever kind of relationship they had. My earliest memory of my mother and father was when I was five he called her a useless whore she in return called him a druken old bastard, both discriptions were correct. 

 

Looking back now I was lucky to be alive, as soon as David was born they did nothing to care for him. I was still a child myself when I adopted the mother role I would clean him, give him food, teach him how to speak when he got older and write. I'm not sure he realizes it but he calls me mum sometimes.

 

And then I repeated the whole thing with Ellie. Only this time our father was around alot more than usual which was never a goid sign. The only time I would leave my siblings was when they were in the hands of a very trusted friend of mine, Alice Stratton, a 40 year old woman with a happy family of her own. She would look after the kids while I would go to work in the mills where so many children lost limps by the powerful machinery.

 

As time went by and we all grew older the last straw was our father tried to hit my siblings, he had done it to me plenty of times, I don't care if he's my father, you never raise your hands to my siblings. Which brought us to Birmingham with a bruised cheek from his final hit and my two siblings sleeping peacefully in the beds in our decent two bedroomed house.

 

Let's just hope Birmingham can give us a new life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

John

 

The morning after a large drinking session was something no one could get used to, groaning John managed to sit himself up from the bed as his surroundings swirled around him like he was on a merry go round. The temporary numbness which had eased him had disappeared and he was now left with a broken heart and a sore head

 

Hair of the dog 

 

Something Arthur always recommends after a night out. Closing his eyes the memory of Esmes betrayal played in his mind like a movie. Her giving birth after another one of their screaming matches, him waiting at Lotte's pub with his brothers im eager anticipation for the arrival of his new boy, Lotte walking in and giving him the news which knocked his knees from beneath him, the baby was Chinese. John would later learn when he and his brothers would leave for business Esme would sneak to the mans house with no regard to anything other than her own needs. 

 

The marriage had been one of convenience, nothing more than a parlay between two feuding families to stop the blood flowing in the streets. This was something John had to keep thinking, he wasn't fooling anyone, his family saw his heartbreak, his anger. John was starting to get the reputation of being unstable, reckless and bloodthirsty as every fight he had the other person would leave with cuts and blood pouring from their faces as John took great pleasure in using his trusty razor blades which were always on his cap. 

 

He didn't feel much these days, no happiness no hope the pain would ease. When he lost his first wife the pain never ended it was dulled to a pain in his chest as the years went by but he would always love Martha. 

 

God takes the best first Polly always says something which did nothing to ease his heartbreak. Apart from pain and anger John felt guilty to be away from his children who no doubt asked where their father was. Shaking his head to keep the tears at bay he managed to dress himself and head to the Garrison. 

 

__

 

After leaving London John decided for the time being to stay in Birmingham. Dispite the protests of his family, who had all stayed in London, he wanted to be alone, he needed to handle the business from this side of the river alone. 

 

The pub was quite as he entered only ten men occupied the seats. Walking to the bar he spotted Harry who was already pouring him a large scotch

 

"On the house Mr Shelby"

 

Nodding he watched Harry move away bringing his attention to the new barmaid. She was a pretty thing, brown hair which was pinned up, long thin blue dress which stopped at her knees, her skin was flawless yet John noted as he saw her hands the skin was slightly cracked around the palms which told him she was a worker. Tipping his drink back he spoke to her

 

"Another one luv"

 

Blue eyes met his as she grabbed the glass and poured him another drink

 

"Don't think I've seen you around before"

 

"I just moved here" her voice was husky and smooth like silk 

 

"Where from?" 

 

She brought him his drink "London" 

 

In a strange way the woman reminded him of Lotte, Tommy's wife, his old crush. She held herself a way a woman should, shoulders back, standing straight, a dress which should be both pretty yet appropriate and yet she had a fire about her. He could tell she was a no nonsense woman who knew what she wanted.

 

"So what brings you at this time in the morning" she wiped the bar as she spoke 

 

"Hangover, what brings you to Birmingham? Would have thought a pretty lass like you would have some high rise husband in London"

 

Grinning she replied "no I moved here for a fresh start with my younger siblings"

 

"Parents?"

 

She shrugged and poured me another drink. So no parents he thought

 

The more he drank the more he spoke. The day turned to night and John now sat alone with the woman, Harry was in the back. He was telling the woman over his problems with Esme

 

"So I divorced her" he chuckled humorously 

 

"How are your kids handling that?"

 

He shrugged "don't know, they're back with my family in London"

 

Looking up from his drink he noticed a look across the womans face which was a mixture of disbelief and disgust "your problems are your problems, your a father who is so self absorbed with his own feelings you can't push past them to look after your own kids"

 

Rage bubbled indide him "you can't talk to me like that, your just a fucking barmaid"

 

"A fucking barmaid who had got more balls than you" she hissed

 

The pub was so quiet you could hear a pin drop John was absolutely shocked the woman spoke to him like that 

 

"So your wife cheated on you, your not the first you won't be the last. other halfs will come and go they will fall in love with you and you will love them in return and then hate you and rip your heart out. But the only love which will last is the love of your children who no doubt fawn over you"

 

Heartbreak, the fucking feelings were back and any alchol he had ingested was quickly washed away from her words. She was right 

 

"So pick yourself up, stop feeling sorry for yourself and go see your kids"

 

__

 

It took him all night until the early hours of the morning but he finally arrived in London. His kids were staying with Tommy and Lotte for the time being.

 

Making his way into the giant house he spotted some of the maids who recognised him and gave him a little bow. 

 

"Do you know where my kids are?"

 

Nodding one of the women showed him up to the second floor and down the long corridor 

 

"They're in here sir, will you ve staying for breakfast?"

 

He nodded slowly 

 

"I'll set something up for you" she quickly walked away leaving him in the empty hallway. He suddenly felt nervous, what if they hated him now? With his fingers on the door handle he played the woman's voice through his head

 

Stop feeling sorry for yourself, and go and see your kids.

 

Taking a deep breath he opened the door and saw his kids sleeping peacefully in the beds. He shrugged out of his coat and placed his cap on the chair.

 

They were both sleeping peacefully in their own beds and suddenly John felt the tears escape his eyes 

 

My boys 

 

He walked to the bed and smiled. Toby was sleeping on his front, mouth wide open and snoring softly while Max cuddled his pillow like it was another person. He shifted and opened his eyes "dad?"

 

"Hey little man" 

 

Max quickly got up and hugged his father who was now on his knees embracing his son. John clenched his eyes shut and felt his chest tighten he opened his eyes when he felt another small body embrace his. Both of his boys were hanging on to him tightly 

 

"I'm so sorry boys, I'll never leave you like that again I promise"

 


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't scare easily.

 

When you grow up in such a hostile environment you become use to seeing things a child shouldn't. I wasn't scared when my mother threw a fit of rage and smashed the little furniture we had, wasn't scared the first time my father beat me until I was black and blue, wasn't scared when she went missing for weeks and I had nothing to eat or drink. You get the point.

 

But this moment, as I fed my sick brother a bowl of hot soup, were the moments I feared the most. In this day and age the slightest things could kill a child due to their immune systems not being use to the bugs and viruses which could unknowingly enter your body. 

 

My sister watched from her side of the bed as I fed our brother

 

"Is he going to be ok?" Her doe eyes looking back at me with such innocence it clenched my heart 

 

"When we get him the right medicine, he will be" 

 

Biting her bottom lip I saw the tears in her eyes "hey" walking over I sat beside her and brought her close stroking her hair as her arms wrapped tight around me "it'll be ok" kissing the crown of her forehead I pulled back "I have to get to work, but I want you to look after our brother ok? Don't open the doors, any sign of trouble come to me"

 

She nodded and went next to David who was now sleeping peacefully.

__

 

John

 

 

Polly eyed me from across the breakfast table. Lotte and Tommy sat with us as they remained oblivious to everything around them. 

 

"If you've got something to say aunt Pol just say it"

 

Setting down her tea she gave me a look "finally done drinking your troubles away"

 

"Leave him be Polly" Tommy came to my defence "he needed to get through it on his own"

 

"What I'm asking is who gave you the kick in the arse to come to your children"

 

"Interesting question, no man would do that on his own" Lotte grinned at me over her mug causing me to sigh 

 

"No one alright I just missed my kids"

 

Lotte narrowed her eyes causing Tommy to grin around his cigerette "bullshit, tell us who, gathering why your so reluctant I say it's a female"

 

Giving in I told them about the barmaid.

 

__

 

Birmingham 

 

The days seem to get longer as I began to walk home with dinner in hand. Harry had kindly given me some food for me and my siblings for supper.  As I rounded the corner to my street I spotted a man passed out by our doorstep. 

 

For a moment I thought it was our father but on closer expection I let out a sigh of relief. 

 

"Hey" kicking his legs the man he mumbled incorrently "get up"

 

"S'my home" he finally looked at me through red rimmed eyed

 

"Last time I checked I had two siblings both of which are far younger than you, shift your arse, you don't live here"

 

He frowned and seemed to gather his senses "ahhh shit" he stood and leaned against the wall "sorry luv, thought I was 'ome"

 

"Yeah I gathered that" spotting his cap which was slightly muddy I saw the razor blades sticking out at the edge. After John left Harry pulled me aside and warned me about him and his brothers

 

" _You'll here the talk Emily, they're a gang they call themselves the Peaky Blinders, they run protection and jobs through Birmingham. It's not so wise to be speaking like that to any of them. John used to be easy going but he got his heart broken you see, Tommy is the leader but he mostly lives in London now with his wife who's also a member. Arthur can get a bit grabby with the females but he's kind of the drunk in the family"_

 

_"you'll recognise the brothers they've all got blades in the caps"_

 

Gathering by what Harry told me I had a good idea who this was "Arthur right? Arthur Shelby"

 

"You've heard of me then" he seemed to take that as a compliment gathering by the smirk on his face 

 

"Obviously" looking up i caught sight of my sister looking nervous I gave her a smile to let her know everything was ok. I looked back to the man "can you make it back to your house?"

 

"Why? You offering for me to come in" he smirked at me but I gave him a cold look in return "ah not that type of woman, should have guessed,  sorry I'll get out of your way" he stumbled a little before walking properly. Bloody Shelbys.

 

The front door opened revealing both my siblings "come on then monkeys, I've got dinner and medicine"

 


	4. Chapter 4

The rain which had poured all throughout the night had finally stopped bringing out a glorious Sunday morning with the sun shining bright and a rainbow showing in the clear blue sky. I was hoping for a good day as today a carnival would be set up just a little outside Birmingham, and my siblings and I loved a good carnival. Living in Birmingham had been prosperous for us, we had been living here for a month now, and the money came in regular and food was always in our bellies without the threat of our no good drunken father around let everyone feel more relaxed. 

 

Once we arrived I held tight onto Ellie and Davids hands as their little eyes tried to see everything around them with delight.

 

"Look at that ferris wheel" David tried to spring free but I held on tight

 

"Just hold on David" 

 

I laughed as he tried to pull me with him much to the amusement of Ellie who giggled "boys are silly" she said

 

David was too excited to respond back to that remark and we were now waiting patiently in the cue. I couldn't take the smile off my face as all day was nothing but fun and laughter, apart from David nearly being sick from all the candy he had eaten, the day was fantastic. 

 

I laughed as Ellie tried to lick the ice cream from her nose before giving up and wiping her nose with her hand. We were sat om the benches watching the day turn to dusk as the carnival lights began to be more noticeable. Turning my head slightly to the left I caught sight of the younger Shelby walking this way.

 

John POV

 

My boys loved rides and considering I wanted to make up from the time to I had been apart from them I figured the carnival was as good a place then any. Tommy and Lotte came with us as I laughed as Tommy watched his wife like a hawk as she went on the rides he didn't feel like going on. 

 

"You know she's beaten up coppers and took on Sabini and that nutter Solomons right? I think she can handle a few rides"

 

In typical Tommy fashion he rolled his eyes "don't you start, and it's normal to worry about your own wife when she could be harmed"

 

"On a water splash ride? That kids can go on?" I grinned at him

 

He sighed "I preferred you drunk"

 

I scoffed and passed him a cigerette before lighting it. Looking up to the far side where people went to eat I caught sight of the barmaid sitting with two kids. 

For a moment everything kind of stopped as I watched her grin at the little girl and looking out for the boy who was admiring his prize.

 

"Who's that?" Of course Tommy being the Eagle eye he is noticed me looking "is that the barmaid?"

 

I nodded "back in a bit"

 

He nodded and I could tell he wanted to say something but I quickly moved towards the barmaid who had seen me and the smile she had on her face was now gone.

 

__

 

Lotte

 

Standing quickly John approached me now looking alot cleaner and alert then he did when I first met him

 

"Hello again"

 

"Hello" I replied 

 

He looked towards Ellie who stood behind me clutching my dress "and who's this little princess" he smiled kindly at her while crouching down so he was now eye level with her

 

"My sister Ellie and that's my brother David" I looked around and saw a man looking over at us "who's your friend" Tilting my head to the other person 

 

Standing up he chuckled "my brother Tommy"

 

Nodding I saw a female and two children approach the man

 

"That's his wife Charlotte and my two kids, you gave me the kick in the ass I needed"

 

David looked over at me "you kicked him in the ass"

 

I bit my lip to stop laughing and I noticed John disguise his laugh with a cough "figure of speech" John replied and then looked back to me "listen I just wanted to thank you for what you said and I'm sorry for snapping at you but if you need anything just let me know"

 

"By order of the Peaky Blinders?" I questioned 

 

He bit his lip and scratched the back of his neck not in nervousness but more of how he should respond "something like that"

 

"Well thanks for the offer but I'm good"

 

He frowned "well the offer is there, I'll be living in Birmingham with my boys from now on so I'll see you around"

 

I nodded once more before watching him walk back to his family.

 

Well that was certainly interesting 

 

__

 

Back at home I read a story to my siblings until they could barely open their eyes. I tucked David in and kissed his forehead before doing the same to Ellie 

 

"Who was that man from today"

 

Shaking my head I stroked her hair "No one sweetheart now go to sleep"

 

She smiled "he was handsome"

 

I smirked "you think so?" She nodded "well a word of advice boys are like antiques all pretty on the outside but look closely and you'll see all the hidden troubles"

 

She yawned and tucked deeper into the sheets "if you say so, I still think he was handsome"

 

Rolling my eyes I listened to their steady breaths before walking to my bedroom and slipping off to sleep in my comfy bed.


	5. Chapter 5

In regards to how much a bottle of whisky would be I'm sorry I'm not sure how much it would cost, I did try to have a look but there were a lot of mixed answers)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

It was an intimidating look; the pub was filled with the regular people who occupied it on a Saturday night. But that wasn't what sent chills down my spine. The doors opened sending in a quick cold breeze which cooled my heated skin and shown us all three Shelby brothers examining the pubs every detail. The middle one must have been Tommy, his face and eyes seemed cool and indifferent to his surroundings but I could see he was calculating everything he saw. On his right was John who seemed to look better and on his left was Arthur, he seemed to still look hammered but he had a dangerous look in his eye which told everyone to back off or there will be in trouble. 

 

"Whatever they want, it's on the house" Harry whispered in my ear and I couldn't help but frown, didn't Harry realize he lost a fortune to the Shelby brothers 'on the house' drinks? The pub quieted ever so slightly before carrying on talking and laughing loudly. It seemed the absence of the Shelby brothers didn't waver any fear people had of them. And now I could understand why. 

 

I saw John's eyes connect with mine and he tried to make his way to the bar but was stopped by something Tommy said, with a reluctant look and a twirl of his toothpick he walked to the back room with his brother. Tommy walked to the bar with people parting like the sea for him until he was facing me. 

 

"Bottle of whisky and three glasses"

 

Nodding I passed Harry who gave a greeting to Tommy who of course didn't reply back, he just lit his cigarette. Closing my eyes I tried to calm the anger which surged through me, I knew of people who had raised themselves from the gutter of their home and climbed to the top to reach the high ends of parliament however they never lost respect for their men. Grabbing the whisky I kept hold of the top as he went to grab it his steel blue eyes connecting with mine as we seemed to have a stare down

 

"25 cents" 

 

"Emily" Harry gently placed his hand on my arm but I didn't waver my eyes from Tommy's who seemed to only now recognize me

 

"You're the one from the fair, the one my brother seems fascinated by" 

 

I couldn't help but frown at that, was he talking about John? "I'm the one from the fair, and it's still 25 cents"

 

I didn't realize the pub had gone silent until I heard Harry shuffle beside me. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Tommy nodded with a slight smirk "alright" reaching into his pockets he placed the money on the top and I finally let go of the bottle. The pub once again filled with noise as they realized I wasn't going to get shot. Turning towards the back room door I spotted John standing there assessing me with a smile and shake of his head before following Tommy into the back room.

 

(-)

 

Once the pub was cleared and a slight lecture from Harry I finally made my way home, I had taken the day off to spend the day with my siblings. With a heavy sigh I leaned back against the locked door and looked up to see David standing at the top of the stairs 

 

"What you doing up?" 

 

He shrugged and sat at the top of the stairs "couldn't sleep" 

 

I smiled softly, just as I made my way up I heard a knock at the door I signalled for David to go into his room and he did. Grabbing the bat behind the door I slowly opened the door to see a man, roughly in his 50s, moustache and a suit, behind him were two coppers 

 

"Yeah" I questioned

 

He tilted his hat "Miss Sanders? My name is inspector Campbell may we come in?" 

 

Shaking my head I placed the bat down and walked outside seeing them back up slightly I crossed my arms "what can I help you with"

 

He smiled slightly but it wasn't a kind smile, more like a mocking "I understand you've taken work at the Garrison, I was hoping we could possible discuss a business arrangement which includes the Shelby family"

 

Raising a single eyebrow "you're joking right? Mr Campbell I might be new to Birmingham but I don't spy or snitch" 

 

I saw something switch in his eyes "then you will be as guilty as them Miss Sanders" he paused before continuing "I understand you have two siblings, you're at work all the afternoon and night, who takes care of them when your away" 

 

I stepped closer to him "let me get this straight, your either trying to get me under your thumb to spy on the Shelby family and protect my siblings or you're doing a very stupid thing and threating my siblings when I'm away at work. Just so you know Inspector Campbell if your suggesting the latter, then you've just made a very stupid mistake" he went to talk but I interrupted him "I've heard all about you, the bent copper preaching about his lord who will make the guilty pay for their sins. Let me give you a piece of advice, stay away from me and my siblings or I will break every bone in your body" with that I walked back inside and slammed the door.

 

(-)

 

John POV

 

I could hear my kids downstairs, no doubt driving Polly mad judging from her shouts; I smirked and sat up in bed as I heard my back crack. The bed somehow seemed bigger without...her. I honestly thought less about Esme now than I thought I would I didn't feel broken anymore, nor helpless and less of a man. A woman can heal all types of things with a gentle word and soothing touch I was told by Arthur once, but it took a swift kick to the bollocks and a pull to the ear by the lovely Emily Sanders to get my ass into shape and be a good father to my kids. 

 

After the stare down between Emily and Tommy he seemed to quite like her, he said she reminds him slightly of Lotte who of course by now has heard all about the new barmaid and wants to meet her and judge her for herself. Saying Tommy has crap instincts whenever it came to barmaids. 

 

Quickly standing I got dressed and decided to throw a party for our 'great' return to Birmingham, we would join with the Lees at their site and have a hell of a party. An idea quickly jolted its way into my head and I decided to act on it.

 

(-)

 

I made sure the flowers were tucked by my side as I walked to her street, the coppers all nodding at me as I walked but I didn't pay them any mind. Seeing the door I smartened myself up before knocking twice, the door opened to reveal the little girl she gave me a wide smile yet she got a little bashful and hid behind the door. I smiled and leaned down "hello there, its Ellie right?" she nodded "I'm John Shelby" 

 

She giggled and nodded "I remember you"

 

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my head "is your sister in?"

 

She nodded and ran inside the house calling Emily as she did, standing up I once again straightened my suit while eyeing some coppers at the end of the road. They saw me and immediately left 

 

"What do you want?"

 

Turning my breath caught in my throat as she looked bloody gorgeous, the little one was tucked beside her holding her dress while smiling shyly at me. Smiling I decided to be a gentleman and plucked out one flower from the bouquet and handed it to her feeling satisfied as I saw her eyes light up "thanks" I said

 

She again giggled and ran away with a little squeal, I looked to Emily again to see her quickly hide a smile "I wanted to give you these and invite you to a bonfire tonight, you and your siblings" she took the flowers sceptically and opened her mouth but I stopped her "I'm not asking you out on a date this is just my way of saying thanks"

 

She bit her lip and seemed to think about it "where is it?"

 

I told her and she seemed to lighten up "ok, we'll be there what time?"

 

"I'll pick you up at 6:00, it'll last all night so I'll set up a room for you all" 

 

She nodded again and I turned but she stopped me "look I know I can be off putting, brash, no filter and harsh but...well you seem decent enough. I can be a good judge of character so I think you should know and Inspector Campbell came here, wanting me to spy on you and your family. I said no of course, he then proceeded to threaten my siblings"

 

Fuck! Campbell was back 

 

"Thanks, and just so you know nothing will happen to you or your siblings, you're under our protection"

 

She rolled her eyes "we don't need protection"

 

I shook my head "you do with a man like him"

 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry everyone, basically I've been without wifi at my home for about five - six weeks now it's just ridiculous. Anyway Happy Valentines day♡♡

________________________________________

 

Life was hard, money was harder.

Occasions where me and my siblings simply enjoyed an evening without worrying about something were rare. And even though I had my doubts of hanging around with John and his family I couldn't deny the fact I was actually looking forward to a night of fun. 

 

My siblings were dressed to impress, especially my sister who had a small crush on John as she insisted she wear the flower in her curled hair. My brother looked very much the gentleman in his suit which I didn't mind if he got dirty because it was his second best one.

 

"You look pretty Emily, I want to look like you when I grow up" my sweet sister commented as she waited patiently for me to finish my hair 

 

"O no your alot prettier than me little flower" kneeling down I rubbed my nose against hers making her giggle and clutch my hair softly. It was moments like this which I treasured, things would always be difficult. But these small moments with my brother and sister, hearing then laugh with actual happiness made my heart burst with joy.

 

Hearing a knock at the door I looked at myself once more before picking up my sister and walking down stairs to see my brother had already opened the door to John. 

 

John POV

 

She looked...beautiful, a pure vision as she held her sister to her while giving me a small smile.

 

"Ready" I tilted my head towards the car 

 

"Is this yours?" The little boy ran to the vehicle and immediately inspected the interior with wide grinning eyes

 

Chuckling I nodded while helping Ellie into the back seat which made her face red and her brother make kissy noises

 

"Stop it David, Emily, Davids being mean again!"

 

Rolling her eyes which held little make up she grinned while telling david off. Causing the younger boy to grumble something beneath his breath which I didn't catch. But judging how he received a clip round the ear from Emily with a small frown, she did. 

 

Grabbing her hand I helped her in so she was sat next to me. 

 

With a feeling of joy I drove us towards the Lee Family.

 

Unknown POV

 

I watched as she and the two little ones drove away with the man. My fists clenched together as anger coursed through me. Who the hell did she think she was? 

 

Emily POV

 

I kept my eyes on my siblings as they took in the sights of the party. Even myself I grinned not even realising I had my arm wrapped arounds John's arm. 

 

I felt my body relax as I realised who exactly who the party was with

 

"Is this the Lee family?" I questioned, he gave me a puzzling look but was interupted by a voice

 

"John boy" letting go of John's arm I pulled back when Arthur gave him a big hug, I could practically smell the alcohol reeling off Arthur. I gestured for my siblings to stand beside me as I saw the entire Shelby family come to greet his brother. There were a few faces I didn't recognise but I was sure I was about to know them.

 

"Alright Arthur" John twirled the tooth pick in his mouth which I never really understood why he had but decided not to ask "have you met Em"

 

Em? 

 

I just gave him a look before turning to his elder brother who had the decency to look a little sheepish "we met briefly" I responded not going into the incedent where he not only thought my house was his but where he proposed I was that type of woman. Arthur seemed grateful I didn't divulge and gave me a nod.

 

Next I was introduced to John sister Ada who fawned over David and Ellie. Charlotte who I came to know as Tommys wife greeted me warmly with a hug as best as she could anyway with her swollen stomach. Aunt Polly was next and like Tommy and even myself with new people she was polite but looked skeptical at me. I felt myself become tense quickly as polly assessed me like I was a dress in the window rather than a person. 

 

"I don't bloody believe it" recognising that voice I turned my head and felt the tension fall away from me as I greeted the man with a wide grin. He laughed and pulled me into a tight hug while swaying me slightly from side to side "Emily girl, how the hell are ya?"

 

Chuckling I placed my hands on his shoulders while his stayed on my hips "I'm good Johnny, your looking well"

 

He laughed "polite as ever" he pulled back and saw the two little ones "o my god, David and Ellie?" He turned to me for confirmation and I gave him a nod before he bent down and assessed them "last time I saw you" he pointed to David "You were four years old playing in the mud while your sister wrestled to get you clean and you my little darlin when you were only a baby all curly hair and no teeth"

 

"You know Johnny?" Tommy asked who seemed to be assessing my connection to my dear friend 

 

Johnny stood and greeted Tommy with a hand shake "o we all know Emily, I'm surprised you dont" he looked to me "are you still going by your fathers name love" I nodded "speaking of which where is he" Johnny was a friend to anyone but fortunately not to my so called father.

 

"Not here" 

 

I ignored the curious glances of the Shelby family while still remaining eye contact with Johnny who wrapped his arm around my shoulder "good on ya girl, right, what're we standing around here for then ey? Let's go party"

 

"Ay hang on how do you know Emily?" John questioned 

 

I gave Johnny a look which he quickly got and gave me a nod "doesn't matter lad, come on you little rascals, it's time to party" tucking one of my siblings underneath his arm he brought them towards the large crowd who recognised me immediately. Zilpha Lee gave me a warm smile and a big hug before whispering in my ear "welcome home"

 


	7. Chapter 7

Strange things had started to shift in the air after the bonfire. Our new beginning was quickly beginning to turn into a hassle as I would spot Campbell and a few of his men either in the pub or hovering around my house.

Never once did they approach me, I think they were trying to intimidate me letting me know they were always around.

Speaking of people who were around I had noticed not only John but the other Shelby boys, minus Tommy who I believed went back to London with his wife, had started knocking on my door more often. The most likely to be on the other side of the door would be Finn he enjoyed the rough and tumble attitude of my brother and would often tell him stories he and his brothers would get up to.

Dispite my mind telling me it wasn't a good idea to be mixed up with the Shelby's I couldn't deny I was hopeful I would see them especially John with his cheeky boyish charm. I could tell after the bonfire he still wanted to know how Johnny dogs knew me but that was a peice of my past I didn't want to bring up as it involved a person I hated to my core.

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --   
The pub had started to lessen with noise and only a handful of regulars were there including Arthur who was laughing at something one of his men had said. Rolling my eyes I smiled to Harry as he cleared the broken bottles from the floor.

"Alright Shelby" I kicked his leg as he lay on the ground "ass up, go home"

He grumbled something before staggering up and swinging his arm around me grinning and turned tohis fellow friends "this is the one, this is the one who's got my brother all crazy" he turned his gaze to me "John is a good lad, don't be a heartbreaker love give him a chance" with that he passed out bringing me to the floor with him and my hand onto the broken glass

Great!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**John**

I could hear Polly in the next room talking to Michael talking about the new man in her life. I decided not to get involved I mean who was I to judge who Polly should or should not see. No, I'll leave that up to Tommy who no doubt will already have wind of Polly's fancy man.

A couple of knocks stopped the talking and I heard the heavy footsteps of Michael.

"Bloody hell Arthur, sorry Emily" hearing Emily was at the door made me quickly rush to the door in time to see Michael and Finn drag Arthur in leaving Emily at the door with Polly. I considered myself tough man but I would not want to be between the staring match Pol and Emily seemed to be having, I noticed Emily clutching her hand but decided not to question her yet as I was still hidden behind the door.

"Our John seems quite smitten with you"

Nodding slowly Emily stood outside with her arms crossed not backing down "That's what Arthur says"

"We've had problems with people in the past, people looking to hurt the boys. John recently has gotten out of a marriage to a whore he doesn't need to get his hopes up for you to string him along"

The smile Emily gave Polly made my blood run cold "not that it matters because quite frankly it's none of your business but I'm not stringing John along like his ex-wife or the barmaid which nearly got Tommy and the rest of your family in prison. I like John but not in that way do I have a possible crush of course I do he's a very attractive man. But no way in hell am I going to jeopardise my siblings safety or stability over a simple crush. I understand your need to have each others backs it's noble and the right thing to do but John is a full grown man who can make his own decisions and it's time you start treating him like one" and with that Emily walked away leaving Polly at the door.

Holy Shit!

Polly slammed the door closed before turning and looking at me she seemed surprised as she didn't notice I was there

"She's got balls that one"

Twirling the toothpick in my mouth I nodded watching Polly slowly smile "she's a cheeky sod, but she's the girl who you need"

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Emily**

_There once was a little lad_   
_His father said that he was bad_   
_Upon the sea is where they stayed_   
_Among the mermaids masquerade_

_The young boy watched as they sang_   
_Forgetting his fathers violent tongue_   
_For this is the reason he loved the sea_   
_Watching the mermaids made him free_

  
I didn't even get through the song as my little brother and sister slept peacefully in their twin beds. I smiled softly as I kissed their foreheads once more before closing their bedroom door quietly and getting into my own bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**John**

 

It was still early morning and John hoped to god whoever was making that raket had a bloody good reason. Shuffling into the kitchen wearing only my pants and unbuttoned shirt I was shocked to see Lotte and Tommy sitting in the kitchen cradling a tiny baby, their faces split with wide grins.

 

"Who have we got here then" I reached for the squirming baby 

 

"She arrived last night it was all a bit surreal" Lotte replied as she smiled up at Tommy who leaned down and kissed her. I gazed down as I watched the sleeping child

 

"She's beautiful, nothing like her old man" I said grinning as Tommy rolled his eyes as the rest of the family laughed "she's going to be a little heartbreaker" 

 

"Ada will be down from London in a day or so" Polly told us "where're your boys?"

 

"Upstairs sleeping, I'll get them up soon" I handed Lotte her baby as she let out a yawn which made me smile "What's her name"

 

Just as Lotte was about to reply the front door burst open and in came Ellie and David with panicked expressions 

 

"John you have to help Emily" Ellie tearfully asked

 

**Emily**

 

**25 minutes earlier**

 

As my siblings played downstairs I decided to clean their rooms which was quickly beginning to get more and more full with toys and trinkets they had been given. As I folded the sheets I thought back to what Arthur said about John. Maybe I was being a little unfair towards him, yes he liked me and I like him, my brother and sister liked him which was a bonus but did I want to risk being hurt when he would leave me? 

 

The front door downstairs opened and then the sudden yell from my siblings pushed me into action. Quickly rushing downstairs anger surged through me as I saw our father standing in the living room, he was bent over David as his dirty hands latched onto my brother. 

Ellie cried in the corner as our father yelled at an equally scared David.

 

I jumped onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly to get him off David. He yelled and eventually let go only to push me against the wall with his hands on my throat. Punching him in the face I watched him stumble towards the table before it collapsed against his weight. The small cut on my hand had reopened as my knuckles ached from the hit. I turned to my frightened siblings

 

"Go, I'll handle him" David clutched Ellies hand and ran out the door. 

 

Gasping I tasted blood in my mouth as the bastard punched me 

 

"You ungrateful little shit, after everything I've done for you" 

 

"You haven't done anything for me" 

I yelled back as our fists collided with each others body. Unfortunately he managed to get the upper hand and pin me to the ground and tried to strangle me again. Just as black spots clouded my vision I felt his weight being lifted off me as I gasped for breath.

 

"Em? Emily" I saw the face of Polly as she crouched beside me but I didn't realize she had a twin who shared her same expression. I could hear rapid movements to my right but I blinked and the two Pollys were now one. Coughing harshly I spat out some blood as I turned to my side. I quickly regretted it as pain went through my body. 

 

Gasping I sat up just in time to see our no good father run out the door and I saw John and Arthut turn towards me. 

 

"Bloody hell girl" Arthur spoke as he looked me over 

 

"Where're my..."

 

"At our house, they ran in and told us" with a helping hand Polly helped me stand as I clutched my side. I caught a glance at myself seeing the blood against my cheek and lips, a bruise forming below my eye and feeling sharp razor blades down my throat as I swallowed. 

 

"Can they stay with you tonight?" I asked John wincing slightly as my voice broke "I don't want them to see me like this" 

 

He nodded not saying a word as he looked ready to fight again. Without another word they all left and shut the door. Looking around the room I felt tears brim my eyes as the once clean and happy living room now seemed dark and tainted. Pushing back the tears I began to clean. 

 

**John**

 

"Is she ok?" Lotte questioned 

 

"Asking her she'll probably say yes, but that bastard didn't hold back, I should have fucking killed him" I snapped the toothpick from my mouth before throwing it into the fire. I'd told Ellie and David their sister wanted to clean the house before they came back. They seemed reluctant to stay but my boys were keeping them busy. 

 

"Killing him wouldn't have done any good" Polly poured me some scotch as she eyed me "not that it's not tempting"

 

"Where is he now?" Tommy questioned as he held his little one 

 

"If he's got any sense a long way from 'ere" Arthur remarked as he rubbed his knuckles 

 

I was silent as the talk moved away from today's events but my mind was still stuck on Emily how...wounded she looked. 

 

Without a word I stood up and left.

 

**Tommy's POV**

 

Watching as my younger brother left I turned towards everyone "I know how Johnny dogs knows Emily"

 

"Still keeping bloody secrets" Lotte smirked at me 

 

"Sorry sweetheart" I gave her my best innocent look causing her to roll her eyes and mumble something. Turning back towards Polly, Arthur, Finn and Michael I told them who Emily's mother was 

 

**Emily**

 

My skin felt better as I washed the blood from me. I now sat in the tidy living room as I listened to the silence and realized how much I didn't like it. A knock brought me out of my thoughts and I immediately tensed before realizing the bastard wouldn't come back yet and he definitely wouldn't knock. Slowly to avoid further injuring myself I opened the door and was surprised to see John on the side.

 

"Thought you could use some company"


	9. Chapter 9

**Unknown pov**

 

I watched as I saw the man walk into the house and imagined her turning him away but instead see her face smile slightly and let him in. 

 

**Emily**

 

Pouring the whisky into the glasses John sat by me on the couch. Neither of us speaking but admittedly I was thankful he was here I felt a little safer with him here.

 

"You ok?" 

 

Turning my head towards him I took in his concerned expression "I'm getting there" I replied while holding the glass, letting my fingers dance against the edge.

 

Nodding he placed his cap on the table and leaned back to get more comfortable. Our arms touched but I didn't mind it,  the candles made me see the razor blades sown into his cap more clearly and I couldn't help but think of how many times he had actually used them. 

 

"Your brother and sister are ok, my boys are keeping them occupied. And as soon as Ellie saw baby Victoria her heart was stolen"

 

I smiled feeling my cut threaten to open "I didn't realize Charlotte gave birth"

 

He scoffed with a smirk before turning to me "call her Lotte she'll bloody gut you if you call her by her full name, she gave birth last night"

 

"Poor girl, no lad will stand a chance with you lot to try and woo her"

 

"Too bloody right" he agreed saluting me with his glass "you know what lads are like all deviants with one thing on their mind"

 

"Speaking from experience are we" I teased

 

"Oy I will have you know I was a proper little gentleman"

 

I scoffed before laughing "liar" I looked over and couldn't help but admire him "you know I think this is the first real conversation we've had without arguing or you flirting" 

 

He winked and gave me a cheeky grin "if you miss the flirting love then..." 

 

I shoved him playfully as we both laughed

 

**Lotte**

 

Stroking my daughters cheek as she slept peacefully I couldn't help but smile and feel my chest swell with pride. I jumped slightly as I felt Tommy's arms wrap around my waist and leaned his chin against my shoulder while looking down at our daughter. 

 

"I can't believe she's really here, I don't want to take my eyes away from her, she's perfect"

 

"Just like her mother" he kissed my ear softly which caused me to grin and turn in his arms. Wrapping mine around his shoulders and looking into his eyes

 

"Still a smooth talker" leaning up I kissed his lips feeling my heart beat faster against my chest. All the years I've known this man he still knows how to sway me. Pulling back I stroked the side of his face as I felt his hands tightened on my back "are you going to tell John about Emily?"

 

He nodded "as soon as he comes back"

 

**Emily**

 

I giggled as we were both sat on the floor. 

 

"Alright one shot you ready?"

 

Nodding he watched as I grabbed the grape before throwing it towards his mouth. It hit his eye causing me to laugh.

 

"Sorry" I chuckled 

 

He just winked and popped the grape in his mouth. 

 

When I looked towards the clock I saw it was nearly 2:00 in the morning I felt a yawn threaten to escape but I managed to hold it back. Moving back to the couch we both seemed quite seemingly at peace with not talking, but now that the silence was back the days events played back in my mind

 

"I should be used to it, the hitting and name calling. I can take a punch from anybody and I couldn't care less but because he's my...well you know...it just..." I could feel tears in my eyes and try to hold them back but John had other ideas he brought me close tucking me into his side so my face leaned against his shoulder 

 

"It's good to cry every now and then" I felt his hand stroke my hair ever so softly and it was quite comforting.

 

Sniffing I pushed back and wiped the stray tears "crying has done no one no good"

 

We were both silent for a while umtil John spoke "When Martha my wife died I refused to cry" turning towards him I saw the vulnerability in his eyes. He wasn't looking at me but kept his gaze towards the table, his hand however was still placed in my hair as our bodies were close together "didn't even cry at her funeral" he seemed lost in thought "i didn't see the point in crying either crying wasn't going to bring her back, seeing her laugh or smile again" he swallowed harshly and looked to me tears in his eyes "I can't remember what happened but I remember going into our room and I think I saw when I looked to her pillow it was still rumpled like she was just late coming home but then I thought she's not coming home and I broke down I cried and cried just thinking about her and my boys. After I stopped I remember waking up and feeling like a weight had been lifted from me. The pain was still there but I felt I could breathe again. My point is I know it seems useless to cry but trust me it's a million times better than to keep it all bottled up"

 

I sat in silence and felt my heart ache as I realized he was right. I generally couldn't remember the last time I cried giving him a sad smile I thanked him as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek before leaning his forehead against mine "You've had your siblings to look after and I know your hesitant to let anyone in but trust me Em I've got your back I'm here for you anything you need"

 

Watching as John left I still sat on the couch before letting go of all the sadness I had acquired over the years and the tears kept coming and this time I wasn't stopping them.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Emily**

 

 

_Past_

 

 

_The room was filthy, the floors were caked in dust and various radom objects I had never seen before. The only clear part of the room held my sleeping so called parents. The tattered and worn couch was the only furniture in this used and abused house._

 

_David is crying, for the past week he's had a cold his little nose was blocked, his fever changed from normal to high in a second. The wave of sadness which passed through me as I not only thought of David but the growing lump my mother had._

 

_They didn't do shit for David, never once changing his nappy, hugged him when he had a bad dream, or just cooked him a decent meal. So the thought of another child being born into this hellhole almost made me cry._

 

_God knows how I managed to survive this long._

 

_I needed to get out_

 

_We needed to get out_

 

_I couldn't have this life for them, I would show them a better life. One without misery and cruel verbal abusing_. 

 

 

Present

 

It had been almost two months since the incident with our father and I hadn't seen sight or sound of him. The Shelby family were helping us in ways  I was grateful. 

 

I was walking down the alleyway before walking out the otherside to have a gun pointed at my head. Stopping suddenly I turned to see the inspector with his usual grin, of course with his usual backup.

 

"Miss Sanders pleasure to see you again"

 

"You want to put that gun away from me inspector?"

 

"I don't think so Miss Sanders, you've got a reputation for being violent" he nodded to one of his men. I heard the handcuffs before I saw them

 

"What the hell is..." I didn't wince as the cuffs were placed tightly on me 

 

"Are you aware you cannot just take your siblings away from their parent? No matter how shitty they are?"

 

I glared "I don't know what the hell your talking about"

 

He grinned "I thought you might not, I'll explain it all down at the station"

 

As we continued to walk I spotted Johnny dogs. Quickly nodding he nodded back before vanishing from sight. I allowed a small smile to pass my lips.

 

**John**

 

"How long are you down for?" I questioned my brother as I bounced Victoria on my lap. Her chubby cheeks were rosy red as she giggled and placed one of her hands on her mouth

 

"Not too long, but Lotte wanted to spend some time with you lot" he rolled his eyes causing me to look up from the baby and grin 

 

"You brave enough to roll your eyes in front of Lotte?"

 

Again he rolled his eyes...but he didn't deny it.

 

I handed Victoria back to Tommy, she immediately clutched his shirt collers and tucked her head beneath his chin 

 

"I'm off anyway, I'm gonna ask Emily for a date"

 

"Her mother was Frannie Kearney"

 

I stopped short, feeling as if I'd been punched. I looked to Tommy who was watching my reaction

 

"I didn't want to know" glaring at him as he stared at me with that impassive look 

 

"Now you know"

 

**Emily**

 

"You know what's strange Miss Sanders" Campbell spoke as he looked down at a file

 

"The fact you think I give a shit what you say?" I sassed

 

He sat down "no I already knew that, no what I think is strange is I can't seem to find a record of you from London or even here I cant even find a record of your siblings. Now call me an old busy body but that to me usually means the people who don't want to be found lie about their second name" 

 

I shrugged 

 

"I don't think yoy understand the consequences here missy, I could have you locked up in an insane asylum in the deepest pit where no one will find you, your siblings will be thrown into the system being passed from place to place, seperated even, and we both know the system can be cruel and unforgiving. Or maybe your father will take them back given he can prove they are his children and then when your all alone in your cell you can think it was all your doing  your siblings are having a shit life because of you"

 

I was fuming but I kept my temper in check. I would kill him there was no doubt about that but right now he was expecting it hence why he hsd four of his friends in the room all tense just waiting for me to react. Just in the nick of time a young constable walked in the badly lit room with a nervous look "um sir?"

 

"What is it" Campbell spoke never taking his eyes from me

 

"It's Mr Churchill...."

 

"Please tell him I'll call him back I'm busy at the moment"

 

"Um...well sir..."

 

"Constable can't you see I'm busy here" Campbell yelled at the man

 

"He's not on the phone sir he's here"

 

With his eyes still on me I saw him shift he was now worried why Winston Churchill was down here in Birmingham. With a big grin I said "you are so screwed"

 

**John**

 

Kearney

 

Kearney 

 

Emily Kearney not Sanders.

 

Frannie Kearney was the queen of the gypsies. She took over briefly when her old man died for a couple of months and then she disappeared. Now given what Emily told me she was now dead which practically meant Emily was the fucking queen. That would explain how she knew Johnny Dogs, that would explain how she knew the Lees. 

 

From what we were told as kids the Kearneys and us Shelby's were considered 'royalty'. 

 

Fuck! 

 

I could understand why Em didn't want to tell us or anyone for that matter. People had a tenancy to treat you different then your average Joe. 

 

Frowning I spotted Lotte talking to Polly on Emilys doorstep. 

 

"John"

 

Hearing my name called I turned to see Tommy walking up to me with Victoria in his arms "just had word from our mole in the station, Campbell arrested Emily"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys hope you like it
> 
> Also my twitter is @booksr4life1 (TheJokersHarleyQuinn) xx

**Emily**

 

I stood in the office with Campbell as Churchill sat in his worn chair. I couldn't help but feel satisfied at the uncomfortable shifting movements of Campbell as he stood beside me facing the man who could ruin him with a snap of his fingers.

 

"What was your reason for bringing Miss Sanders in?"

 

"Well" Campbell turned to me slightly before facing Mr Churchill again "we had a report of from her father she abducted the two children and fled from London sir, as you are aware the law is..."

 

"I am perfectly aware of the law Inspector Campbell" Churchill stood and glowered at the inspector who now was no doubt shitting himself "but if you managed to do your job properly you would have learnt this young woman in front of you is the reason I am still alive today"

 

Frowning slightly Campbell turned back to me for an explanation, as I resisted the urge to go fuck himself Churchill continued "about three years ago I was in London on business with the secretary of defence, little did we realize a spy for the opposite side had managed to weasel himself in with a handgun" lighting his cigar Mr Churchill sat back down "as I was leaving imagine my surprise as I was roughly thrown to the floor by Miss Sanders here before hearing the familiar noise of a gun, when the dust settled my men had apprehended the man and were about to grab Miss Sanders with him until they and myself realized she had actually thrown me out of the way to avoid the bullet from hitting me" Mr Churchill leaned forward "In short Inspector Campbell, this young woman is a hero to many Brits"

 

I tried to contain my smug smile as I could literally feel the anger radiating from Campbell as he realized he was in deep shit here and was no doubt trying to figure a way out of the hole he had just dug himself "I had no idea sir"

 

"Clearly" Mr Churchill stood and walked over to me, cradling my hands in his "we all owe a great debt to Miss Sanders, now dear is there anything you require, remember anything you need you have your ways of contacting me and it shall be yours"

 

I smiled "no thank you Mr Churchill" 

 

I heard yelling from outside of the office and turned to see John making his way through protesting officers, his brothers and Polly were close behind him. I saw my siblings with Polly and I nearly laughed at the look they were giving the officers as they tried to contain them all

 

"I believe they're here for me Mr Churchill"

 

Turning back to me Mr Churchill spoke "the Shelby family? My you do have some interesting friends"

 

"You're aware of them?"

 

"The leader, Tommy, helped me with some...work some time ago"

 

Nodding I decided not to poke as I knew even though Mr Churchill liked me I knew he would never divulge the information I was after.

 

Catching John's eye he made his way over to the office and roughly opening the door "What the bloody hell is your game" he pointed to Campbell 

 

"I had every rig..." he looked to Mr Churchill who was already giving him a death glare. The other members of the family suddenly noticed who was in the room and all went to angry to shocked, except for Tommy who apart from widened his eyes a fraction, his face remained neutral. I would hate to play poker with him.

 

"Emily" I smiled as my siblings came and hugged me tight 

 

"It's alright, everything is fine" 

 

"Yes little ones, your sister is going home now, are you sure there isn't anything I can get you Miss Sanders?"

 

"Please call me Emily Mr Churchill" I thought for a moment before deciding two things "and yes there are two things"

 

"Name it"

 

Ignoring the curious looks of the Shelby family of my familiar exchange between the incredible man I continued "well first I would like Inspector Campbell to apologize to me and my siblings for causing unnecessary stress"

 

Lotte tried to disguise her laugh with a cough poorly as she hid her face behind Tommy's shoulder who held his own smile, not caring in the slightest to hide it. The rest of the family watched in glee as they took in the situation.

 

John moved away from his family and came by my side, placing his hand on my waist as he stared at Campbell with his familiar cheeky smile 

 

"Well Inspector?" 

 

Looking between me and Mr . Churchill the inspector saw he was fighting a losing battle and decided to swallow his pride "I'm sorry for causing you all stress"

 

"Thank you" I smiled sweetly "my second request is you are to be resigned from being an Inspector and to leave here and never come back" turning to Mr Churchill I explained he had threatened myself and my siblings. 

 

"Disgraceful behaviour Mr Campbell, you will resign from your position immediately"

 

"Sir you can't be serious"

 

"Indeed I am"

 

One minute Campbell was standing still and then the next he was lunging towards me. However he was stopped by Churchills henchmen.

 

**John**

 

I walked Emily,Ellie and David backto their home. I was still reeling how she knew Winston Churchill but considering the other secret I found out today nothing surprised me when it came to Emily.

 

"So...hectic day" 

 

She nodded and opened the door for her siblings who quickly ran in "thanks for coming today" she spoke 

 

"Listen I wanted to ask you out on a date"

 

**Emily**

 

My heart beated against my chest as I took in how nervous he was. My plan from moving from London to Birmingham was solely looking after my siblings. Dating wasn't even on my agenda. 

 

But I couldn't deny I was now beginning to have romantic feelings towards John he had never let me down, he'd comforted me when I was recovering from my injuries with my father. 

 

"Ok"

 

He seemed stunned which caused me to laugh. Grinning widely he moved forward and connected my lips with his. 

 

There's no urgency in the kiss, his lips are soft against mine as I place my hands on his shoulders. My heart beated faster as his tongue connected with mine and his hands cradled my face his thumb stroking my cheek as he pulled back and looked at me through tinted eyes.

 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow" his voice was low causing me to look down at his inviting lips, thinking if I tiptoed my lips would be on his. I began to feel things I had never felt with any man things which would make a nun blush and mothers tut in disapproval.

 

"I'm working tomorrow but I'm free the day after"

 

Nodding he pecked my lips once more before slowly walking away. I didn't move from my place as I felt a smile spread across my face, my lips still tingling from the kiss.

 

"You kissed a boy"

 

Turning sharply there stood Ellie giggling like mad as she held her teddy John had bought her. Rolling my eyes I joined my siblings inside and felt butterflies in my stomach as I thought about my upcoming  date with John Shelby.

 

**John**

 

I was on cloud 9 as I walked back home from Emilys the smile still in place as I began to plan our date. Nothing could ruin my good mood.

 

And then I felt something hard colliding with the back of my head.

 


End file.
